The Perfect Plan?
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Based on an artwork by studiokawaii and dedicated to them. Miles intends to propose to Phoenix on Christmas Eve but it seems that Fate, and Phoenix, have other ideas...


**KICKIN' AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME thumbnail art, _N_** _ick x Edgey- Christmas Eve_ ** _,_ is an art piece done by studiokawaii and is used with permission! THANKS! Also dedicated to them, with grateful thanks! ^)^  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Miles intends to propose to Phoenix on Christmas Eve but it seems that Fate, and Phoenix, have other ideas..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ridiculous silliness with Drunk!Phoenix based on an artwork, _NickxEdgey- Xmas-Eve_ by two very special friends of mine, studiokawaii and dedicate this to them, with grateful thanks! Hope you enjoy your fic! ^)^

NaruMitsu pairing with mention of FranMaya.  
 _  
_Hope you enjoy!

This is the very first time in my writing life that I have **EVER** written Drunk!Phoenix so I hope that I did a good job! ^)^

Rated T, Humour/Romance, male/male relationships, Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _December 22nd  
Miles Edgeworth residence  
Los Angeles, CA  
7:30 P.M._

Miles paced floor in the kitchen, biting his lower lip thoughtfully as he did so, his eyes flickering over to the phone that was attached to the wall.

 _Should I or shouldn't I?_ he wondered, stopping by the sink, his hands clasped together in front of him. _I know I shouldn't be so nervous; I'm sure that he wouldn't refuse the invitation but ..._ His eyes flickered briefly over to the window, watching the snow falling gently outside _. It's been some time since we last had a chance to talk. Would he accept?_ He considered this for a moment before he shook his head, taking a few deep breaths. _Calm yourself, Miles; one step at a time. First call him and extend the invitation and then worry about what comes later._

With his decision made, he strode purposefully over to the phone, picked it up and dialed with quick, if faltering, fingers. He lifted the receiver to his ear, drumming his fingertips on top of the small cherry wood table in the corner, his heart beating faster.

 _"Hello?"_ Phoenix Wright's clear voice came over the line, Miles' heart skipping a beat when he heard it. It had been so long since they had last talked-early last spring, if he remembered right-and he felt that same, inexplicable nervousness come over him at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Phoenix." Miles sat down in the comfortable padded chair that stood underneath the phone in the kitchen, his hand trembling.

 _"Miles!"_ He sounded pleased and that gave Miles' spirits a lift, alleviating his nervousness somewhat. _"How are you?"_

Miles couldn't suppress a brilliant smile; Phoenix always affected him this way."I'm fine, thank you. How are you?""  
 _  
"I'm fine though work has been kinda slow lately which is rather surprising, given how close it is to Christmas."_ Phoenix chuckled ruefully _. "Speaking of which, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Not that I mind,"_ he quickly added, _"I am happy to hear from you; its been far too long since we last talked."_ He paused a moment. _"I've missed you..."  
_

"I've missed you, too," Miles replied quietly. "And I was calling to ask if you had any plans for Christmas." He paused a moment, working his bottom lip. "I...it's just Pesu and I this year since Franziska and Maya will be away in Switzerland with a group of friends so... I was wondering if you would..." He cleared his throat, hoping that Phoenix wouldn't notice his nervousness and took a deep breath. "I... was wondering if you'd... like to spend Christmas with us."

It all came out in a rush and Miles' face burned with embarrassment. _Of all the times to act like a tongue-tied schoolboy, this isn't the time! I'm a grown man, for heaven's sake!_

There was a reason that he was asking him to come over to celebrate the holiday: he intended to propose to Phoenix on Christmas Eve. After having given it careful thought over the past few months, he'd decided last week that he was going to ask Phoenix and settled on Christmas Eve as the perfect time to do so.

Phoenix chuckled. _"I would be delighted and thank you for the invitation!"_

Miles breathed a silent sigh of relief but answered pleasantly enough, his fingers wandering into his jack pocket, his fingertips slowly sliding over the small black velvet box that was nestled within.

They chatted for a few moments more before he hung up, Pesu looking at him with a curious canine expression on his face. He had trotted into the kitchen when they were conversing, curling up at the foot of the chair that he was sitting in. Miles looked down at him and smiled, patting his lap in clear invitation that the sheltie didn't hesitate, jumping into his lap with aplomb and woofing happily while his master stroked his head and ears.

"My decision is made, Pesu," he said quietly, the sheltie looking up at him curiously, his brown eyes blinking owlishly. "Christmas Eve, after dinner, we'll have dessert, a little wine and then I'll propose." He smiled as Pesu licked the back of his hand, chuckling softly. "It's the _perfect_ plan, don't you think?"

He woofed quietly, his tail wagging as if in affirmation and Miles couldn't help but grin as he scratched behind Pesu's ears once again, sending the canine into paroxysms of joy, his right leg kicking in pure happiness.  
 _  
_"I agree." Miles chuckled once more over Pesu's canine antics before he settled in more comfortably in the padded chair _. I'm definitely looking forward to Christmas,_ he thought dreamily, his eyes flickering over to the large window over the sink. _I_ _can't wait!_  
 **  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

 _December 24th  
Miles Edgeworth's Residence  
Living Room  
Los Angeles, CA  
11:12 P.M._

There's a saying that seemed to go along hand in hand with what Miles was experiencing right now with Phoenix singing Christmas carols loudly and off-key: _"Nothing ever goes as planned."_

Dinner had gone splendidly well and they both enjoyed the tiramisu Miles had bought from Mrs. Manelli at her bakery, talking and laughing over a hundred things as they ate. All was going well up until they opened the bottle of wine, Phoenix imbibing a little too _freely_ in the Merlot _._

 _Damn it..._

"Cheersh!" Phoenix's voice slurred as he clinked his wine glass against Miles' before draining it at a gulp, a foolish smile plastering itself over his face. "Ahhhh... De-del-deli...shi..cious...h.. ."

Miles sighed in annoyance as he watched his boyfriend, his fingertips toying with the neck of his own wineglass, his brow furrowing slightly. His smoky dark grey eyes flickered over onto Phoenix's face, noting that his lover's skin was slightly flushed, the color high in his cheeks as he refilled his glass and tossed it off at a draught. Miles had a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks, as well, but at least _he_ wasn't insensible.

"Really, Phoenix," he chided, as he reached over to take the bottle out of Phoenix's grasp, a slight edge to his voice, "you _really_ ought to drink that wine more slowly." _  
_  
Phoenix was non-plussed. "Why?" he asked, his half-open blue eyes regarding him curiously as he tried, and missed, to place his lips on the rim of the glass, swearing as some wine dribbled on the couch arm.

Miles inwardly urged himself to patience. "Because I _didn't_ invite you over here for you to drink yourself into insensibility."

"Awwwwwwwww..." Phoenix's arm reached out, wrapping his arm clumsily around Miles' neck, drawing him over to him with a surprised squawk, planting a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. "You're...you're..so.. _.schweet_ , Mil-Miley... so DAMNED SCHWEET!"

Miles winced at Phoenix's loud tone, pulling back a little, a serious expression on his face.

" _Honestl_ y, Phoenix..." His tone was curt and it was clear to Phoenix, even in his cups, that Miles was annoyed.

 _Of all the...!_

Once this fact had imprinted itself into his fogged, and drunken, brain, Phoenix's grin faded, a pout beginning to spread over his face, his eyes slowly hooding until he was looking at him through little slits.

 _Oh, hell!_ Miles knew _that_ look and what it _meant._ Phoenix was a very sensitive soul and there were times when his impatience, or bad humor, got the better of him and that doe-eyed hurt look always came over Phoenix's face. Miles hated seeing that look as much as he hated hurting him since he certainly didn't mean to. He opened his mouth to apologize for his temperamental outburst but quickly snapped it shut again, his face flushing by his inability to get across what he meant, not wishing to hurt Phoenix further.

 _Of all the times to be a tongue tied adolescent!_

In the tense silence that followed, he noticed that Phoenix appeared as if he were contemplating something, quite seriously if the look on his face was any indication. After a few moments, he seemed to come to a decision and then he did something that surprised him: he he pulled Miles back over to him until his cheek rested against his, Phoenix's expression serious.

"You know whatsch, Miley?"

"What?"

You really... **need** to relaxsch some, let loosesch!" Phoenix waved his hand around in the air and Miles gasped as he saw drops of red liquid appear on Phoenix's house slippers, wincing noticeably as he pulled back a little in order to avoid another volley of spilling wine that soon followed. "You're...too...up...up...up.. .tightsch... yes, you are...much MUCH too up...up...uptighsch...!"

Miles opened his mouth but immediately snapped it shut again, a low growl emanating from his throat. It wouldn't so any good at this point, he reasoned; Phoenix was far _too_ drunk to be aware of much of anything and he couldn't deny that it nettled him a little.

 _Damn him anyway._

"So... _uptight,_ Mileysch...sch..." Phoenix slurred again, waving the glass around in the air.

He watched as Phoenix practically dropped the now empty glass-with a loud "cracking" noise that made Miles wince-and hope that he hadn't chipped the top of the glass-covered table-and then lay his head on his shoulder before passing out a few seconds later with a last slurred " _Miley._..".

Miles blinked, silence reigning for a few moments until he broke it, his voice soft so as to not unduly alarm his sleeping lover. "Phoenix?"

A loud snore came from his other side and he sighed again with annoyance. There _had_ been a reason that he had invited Phoenix over to his home to spend Christmas with himself and Pess: he had intended to ask him to marry him later on this evening but now he was too sotted to even know it, let alone to be coherent enough to answer.

 _Typical. Damn fool passed out._ He looked at the small black velvet box with a red ribbon around it that lay beside him on the couch, his eyes softening as he reached down and picked it up, holding it in his hand. _Phoenix..._

He sat there for some time in silence, staring at the box, his wineglass in hand when he was startled out of his reverie by a soft noise that came from the opposite end of the couch. He turned his head and saw Pesu standing there, his paws on the couch arm, a goofy canine grin on his face, his tail wagging happily as he saw his master.  
 _  
At least Pesu doesn't seem affected by this disaster,_ he noted, watching as Pesu dropped down and began to chase his tail, woofing happily as he did so before he stood back up, placing his paws on the couch arm once more. Miles couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the sheltie's canine antics, feeling his irritation with his errant boyfriend slipping slowly away, the dog giving him a smug look.

He took a small sip of wine and put the small box back into his pocket, chuckling ruefully.

 _After all, there is tomorrow to propose so it won't be lost time._ He grinned as he finished his glass, putting it down on the small walnut night table beside him, looking fondly at Phoenix out of the corner of his eye. _I do love you, you silly._

"Merry Christmas, Phoenix," he said softly, his eyes flickering to the window to watch the snowflakes drifting past the window, ever mindful of the slumbering presence that was asleep on his shoulder, the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree providing a soft illumination. "Merry Christmas."

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
